


When it's no longer a joke

by Iceheartgoldsmile



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bullying, Friendship, To far
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceheartgoldsmile/pseuds/Iceheartgoldsmile
Summary: People poke fun at Tommy, he's used to that. Tubbo less so.Even Wilbur gets annoyed at it sometimes. But when a new content creator proves to be quite a bully. It's time for Tommy's friends to show their true colours.
Comments: 118
Kudos: 1066





	1. First contact

The new server was huge. Tommy and Tubbo had jumped to it as soon as it came into existence. A barely present streamer had created it, inviting the entire dream smp and so many others. Maybe to many.

Dream's server was still alive and active, people just used the new one as well. It all really started when Tommy met (I made this up, hopefully this isn't someone's user) Hurtlepix, a relatively big streamer.

"Hey Tommy, I'm going to end up stream here, I'll send a raid to you!" Exclaimed Tubbo, he sounded tired, Tommy hummed in response and finished up his dirt shack.

**Hurtlepix has joined**

"ooh, Hurtle's on!" Exclaimed Tommy, he hadn't talked to the guy yet, so the extroverted teen decided that it was time to make a new friend.

**Tommy: Hi Hurtlepix!**

**Hurtlepix: Hi**

**Tommy: Are you recording?**

**Hurtlepix: not yet.**

**Tommy: cool, want to VC?**

"Oh, hey big man!" Exclaimed Tommy, turning his player away from the cosy dirt shack.

"Yea, hi. So your Tommyinnit huh? The obnoxious loud kid who somehow got a million subscribers?" Boredly grumbled the streamer. Tommy let out a laugh, believing the man to be messing around.

"Loud! I'm not loud!" Loudly proclaimed Tommy, chuckling at his dumb humour.

"Shut up!" Snapped Hurtle, taking Tommy by surprise.

"Whoa, okay big man" awkwardly laughed Tommy, unsure if the older guy was mad or not.

"Oh um, thanks for the raid Tubbo, I hope your new house is going well" stammered Tommy, he waited for a few tense seconds.

"That your dislexic friend? Bit slow isn't he" chuckled Hurtle, finding himself hilarious. Tommy paused, angered by the comment.

"No. That's too far. Don't you speak about Tubbo like that." Calmly stated Tommy, he quickly left the VC and glanced at his angered chat.

"No, it's ok everyone, he was probably trying to make a joke, he just went about it wrong" reassured Tommy, he looked up at his dirt house and sighed.

He avoided talking to the other streamer, choosing instead to find Fundy and Eret, the two were making a massive pride wall. A huge LGBT flag was the main wall, with little representative flags being built on top.

"Tommy! We're making the pan flag, do you have any wool?" Questioned Eret, carefully designing the cute flag.

"Um no, I was hoping to maybe just hang out" mumbled Tommy, bored of not doing anything, but also not wanting to let the newest raid down.

"Well, I plan on stealing some from Sapnap, want to come?" Asked Fundy, Tommy immediately agreed. He followed the fox down to Sapnap's lovely little Riverside hut that Tubbo built with him.

They snuck about and checked the chests, snatching any and all wool that caught their attention.

Tommy was startled as his character got hurt, spinning around to see Sapnap pointing a bow at him, the guy quickly joining the thieves call.

"What are you doing?" Asked sapnap, threatening the teen with the bow.

"Hey! Hey! It's for pride! For Eret!" Quickly exclaimed Fundy, Sapnap despite knowing that to be true, pretended to be suspicious.

"Hmm, is that true?" He asked suspiciously, he had already lowered his bow and proceeded to check his few chests.

"Very good, I hope we won't be having anymore issues" stated Sapnap, he left the chat. Tommy and Fundy burst into laughter and sprinted off.

They helped build the wall for a while longer before Tommy returned to his shack.

He gasped at the sight, it was flooded with lava.

Just a harmless prank, annoying to get rid of but nothing bad. He huffed and acted annoyed to his audience before ending his stream. That's when it really went down hill.


	2. In private

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the cameras are off things begin to escalate

Tommy stretched out, exhausted after his three hour stream, he had raided Philza. He scanned through his discord, seeing Tubbo and Hbomb in a voice call.

Instead of jumping in he decided to leave the friends alone, choosing instead to call Wilbur who answered after a few rings.

"Hey! What do you want?" Asked Wilbur, Tommy replied with far more enthusiasm, happy to speak with his good friend.

"I wanted to discuss some video ideas I had, I've gone through some with dream. But I was hoping for your opinion" explained Tommy, he sent his list to Wilbur and waited eagerly. He had already gotten the all clear from dream, but he really did respect Wilbur's opinions.

They discussed through the ideas, Tommy listening intently while trying to explain some confusing parts. It was a friendly and down to earth conversation, very different to Tom's usual energy.

A ping sounded through his headphones, encouraging him to look through his messages. A few ones from Tubbo asking about a bit he was planning, but the most curious being from someone he never added.

**HurtleP: what the fuck was that? My chat has been going insane at me! What did you do?!**

**Tommy: It must be because of what you said about Toby, it really wasn't cool of you.**

**HurtleP: That's it!? Fucking ridiculous, don't see why they care so much about two retarded brats.**

Tommy stared at his screen in surprise, he quickly tried to respond, wanting to maturely deal with the guy. But Hurtle had blocked him.

"Tommy? Tommy?" Called out Wilbur, sounding confused after having only heard a gasp from the teen.

"You know that Hurtlepix guy?" Asked Tommy.

"Yea?" Responded Wilbur in confusion, not knowing why his teenaged friend sounded so upset.

"He's a world class dick" affirmed the offended teen.

"What did he do?" Asked Wilbur, Tommy sighed in response, mentally trying to figure out if it was worth it.

"Nothing, he's just been pissing me off. Anyway, I have to go to bed now. See ya" rushed Tommy, deciding that he'd give it all a break, the guy was probably just frustrated with his chat.

He turned his attention to Tubbo, deciding to tell the older 16 year old to stay away from Hurtle, not wanting his friend to be hurt by Hurtle's temper.

With a quick message he logged off, not wanting to bother with the online world.

He was woken by his phone ringing. He yawned and squinted at his phone.

"Why is dream calling me?" Grumbled Tommy, he tiredly answered the phone, muttering a hello.

"Hey! Sorry for waking you up. Can you come onto the server?" Asked dream, Tommy groaned in response but sat up.

"I just want to know why you filled your house with lava, I logged in and immediately died" Tommy spluttered.

"I forgot! You logged off in there! It wasn't me, I'll help you get your stuff back" grumbled Tommy, knowing that dream had some important stuff on his character, dream laughed quickly.

"Oh, that's fine, I didn't want you in for that. Badboyhalo had this quick challenge and I wanted to know if you wanted to apart of it" explained Dream as Tommy sleepily logged in.

"Yea, what's the challenge?" Asked Tommy, Dream didn't respond, meaning that it was a surprise.

"Oh and what's Hurtle's issue?" Asked Dream, Tommy paused, not wanting to cause unwarranted issues.

"No clue" he responded quickly, Dream was made suspicious by the way the teen replied, but chose not to question him.

"Just because Tubbo was on before and put the waving thing into the chat and Hurtle just told him to fuck off" explained Dream, Tommy groaned into his hands.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Stated Tommy, annoyed at how Hurtle was behaving.

Tommy checked his messages to make sure Tubbo wasn't hurt by the behaviour and paused when seeing a new DM from Hurtlepix.

**HurtleP: You got your fucking chat to complain at me again! You're a fucking loser hiding behind your chat!**

Tommy chose to ignore the message and put on a fake cheery tone, this was no time to be harmed by such pathetic words.

"What a fucking dick" muttered Tommy.

"What was that about?" Asked dream, hearing Tommy's mumbled response.


	3. The price of maturity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy proceeds to ignore Hurtle for some time, before meeting an unexpected reality.
> 
> (POV will change alot in this chapter)

Tommy had been treating the situation well, blocking HurtlePix and ignoring any negative messages sent his way. He was just content that he was the only one who had to deal with it.

Things changed quickly as a new event began.

The streamers all knew about the challenge, a small but fun competition with a large sum of money on the line. The teams were chosen randomly.

The competition was supposed to be fun.

Tommy received his team a few weeks early, he was randomly placed with Grian and Krinios, and so they trained together constantly.

It barely registered in Tommy's mind that Tubbo was teamed with HurtlePix and Dream, after all noone would mess with dreams friends in front of him.

And so the event began.

**tommyinnit: be ready to lose!**

**Antfrost: I won't be losing.**

The competitive chatter carried on as Tommy and his friends sat on the Minecraft stairs, they knew the rules.

One teammate sits out while the other two build a house, other teams can sabotage the houses with redstone traps after half an hour has passed. The third teammate needs to survive while exploring the house to find an object the organisers had hidden.

Everyone talked quietly, Fundy, Tubbo, Tommy, dream, sapnap, George and Hurtle were all in a call. Fundy and Tubbo were talking to each other excitedly, the others listening.

"You can let someone else speak now Toby" stated Hurtle, Fundy and Tommy were the only ones to notice the bitterness in the man's voice, with Dream and the others being to caught up in their DMS with little memes they need to share.

Luckily for Tommy, the games began immediately after Hurtle had spoken.

Tommy was tasked with waiting while his teammates went about building, so Tommy was free to do whatever, he chose to chill in the arcade area the organisers had made.

It consisted of a parkour course, MLG challenge, a jukebox, a murder mystery game and hide and seek.

Everyone watched as the eager teenager showed off his MLG skills, he was cheering as he did the more difficult ones and pretended he didn't die to some.

It took him by surprise when 10 minutes in, he received a private message.

**Tubbo: help please.**

Tom knew his friend well enough to know that it was serious, he moved himself into Tubbo's VC and could only sit in shock.

"What the fuck are you doing? You fucking idiot! I said there! I even tried writing it down, but apparently you're to fucking stupid to understand that to!" Ranted Hurtle, Tommy couldn't even speak for several seconds.

"Sorry, jeez, I didn't mean to put it in the wrong spot, it's just a few blocks" quietly defended Tubbo, obviously hurt by the words.

"A few blocks can cost us the game you retarded fuckwit, now move along and just make something easy, like a bloody furnace" snapped Hurtle.

"Leave Tubbo alone. You can shut up and get lost" came Fundy's voice, he had also joined due to a message from Tubbo.

"Tubbo. Where the hell is dream" demanded Tommy, Tubbo was in to much shock to answer, so Tom just left to join Dream's VC where he was speaking to George and Sapnap.

"Dream! What the hell is wrong with you! Leaving Tubbo alone with that fucking wanker! How the hell could you let that happen!" Shouted Tommy, shocking the three friends.

Most circumstances Dream would be defensive, but this was Tommy and he knew the kid enough to understand something serious had happened.

"Tommy, it's ok" butted in Tubbo, he had joined quickly after Tommy, not wanting a big deal to have been made, despite most chats hearing the way Hurtle had treated Tubbo.

Tommy quickly left the call, needing a few moments to breathe and calm down.

"Shit, has Tommy been here already, I'll to get Wilbur, he'll know what to do" grumbled Fundy.

"Are you ok, Tubbo?" Asked Fundy, Tubbo hesitated, hating himself for being teary eyed over what Hurtle had been saying.

Fundy's sigh was heard through the chat, it was quiet enough that everyone could hear their own breath.

As soon as Fundy left Dream took a deep breath, immediately on edge and worried about his young friend.

"Tubbo. What happened" quietly asked Dream, his voice tense, the boy really didn't want to involve anymore of his friends.

"Hurtle just got frustrated and said some hurtful things" stated Tubbo shakily, the tears evident in his voice. He hated that he was crying, especially on stream.

"So if I watched your VOD, it won't be that bad?" Asked Dream, Tubbo paused, he didn't respond knowing that the answer was obvious.

"Tubbo! What happened?" Begged sapnap, he hated hearing the kid like this, preferring the crazy/excited persona or when Tubbo talks about a difficult to understand subject.

Dream was quick to get onto Tubbo's twitch, seeing the clips already up, the chat had filled with anger and sadness, ready to attack like hornets.

The Voice chat filled with the sound of Hurtle's voice, the words he spoke hateful and cruel.

Dream finished the short clip, the others in the chat were silent and tense, even George was angered by the words spoken.

It was then, twitch chats learnt of angry Dream.


	4. Dropping bombs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets involved

Fundy explained the horrible situation to Wilbur who listened with a straight face, he had just been having fun building with Awesamdude who was sitting in silent shock.

The older creator quickly called Tommy, as Fundy sighed, he didn't think on how he left Sylvee alone to build, the situation was above a block game.

Other creators began to move into Fundy's and Awesamdude's VC, lured in by their respective chats yelling at them to.

Karl, Punz, Purpled, Sneeg, and so many more were soon asking Fundy what was going on.

Tubbo had messaged multiple people, they either didn't know it was an urgent matter, or had been to busy to read their in game chat.

"I want your chats to know one thing. I see alot of people typing 'its just a bit' and yes we do joke around with each other, but the things he has said are not ok in any circumstance. It's not a bit" explained Fundy.

While Wilbur finally managed to get Tommy to answer his discord call, the teen didn't wish to speak with his friend, not wanting to lash out further.

"Tommy, I want to apologise, for not being there." Started off Wilbur, Tommy paused and glanced at his bright screen, squinting at discord in confusion. Not noticing his chat.

"What? Wilbur what do you..." Began Tommy.

"Fundy came over to explain things to me. As it turns out Tommy. Tubbo did message me as well. I didn't notice as I was dealing with my game freezing. You and Toby should not have been there alone" explained Wilbur, the guilt in his voice.

"Wilbur, I know you would have come if you'd known. It's just.... That fucking wanker really went to far" stated Tommy, he was now just exhausted.

So much had happened in such a short time, and he couldn't help but feel an awful tightness in his gut thinking about the people Tubbo probably messaged.

The call fell silent, noone ready to say the first word.

It was only heating up on Dreams end.

"Why didn't you get us?" Asked sapnap, being a surprising voice of reason, Tubbo paused, he knew that he didn't want to involve his friends, but when none of the people he messaged replied, he had begun to freak out.

"I did" quietly stated Tubbo, unnerved by the change in Sapnap's character, he knew the guy was a shy and nice person, he just hadn't heard that specific tone in the guys voice.

Dream made a loud frustrated sound and left the call, George and Sapnap quickly trying to figure out what to do, Tubbo watched discord anxiously, feeling horrible as he saw Dream enter Hurtle's call.

He quickly joined as well, wanting to make sure nothing bad happened, he didn't want to have his friends treated badly as well.

"Harry. You have a lot of explaining to do" came Dreams voice, deep with anger.

"Oh hi teammate, yea, I haven't been able to do much. Sorry. It seems Tubbo isn't the greatest" sarcastically responded Hurtle, annoyed by Dream using his real name.

"I want you to apologise to Tubbo and get lost. I don't want to waste my time with you. You'll have alot of fans to deal with, and I'm certain they have already begun to see your vial character and have left your channel. You don't go around, hurting my friends and getting away with it" explained Dream, his voice cold and restrained, not wanting to yell in front of Tubbo.

Hurtle fell silent. "I am not apologising to someone who deserves it. Just like Tommy. They all fucking deserve it!" Loudly exclaimed Hurtle.

"What have you done to Tommy? What the fuck did you say to Tommy?!" Demanded Dream, Hurtle didn't respond and went back to building the house.

"Tubbo, meet me back in the other call" instructed Dream, not meaning to sound so commanding and mean, he was far to fired up to completely control it.

As Tubbo left, Sapnap joined. Nick had never shouted so much hate at someone in his life, wanting to defend his younger friend.

"Toby. I don't want you speaking to him. If he tries to say anything, or attack you. I will be there to help ok. I will be checking my DM's constantly." Reassured Dream, knowing the boy needed someone to fall back on if it kept getting worse.

Fundy joined with two friends, Philza and Captainsparklez, knowing the two could make Tubbo feel better.

"Now I'm going to try and find Wilbur and Tommy. Guys, don't let that Motherfucker around Tubbo. This event doesn't matter anymore" explained Dream, he was trying to be an adult, trying to be tough. But inside he was filled with guilt and rage.

Nobody messes with his friends like that. Hurtle will pay.


	5. Making light of the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discord call hopping ensues and Tommy makes Hurtle's behaviour appear not as bad as it actually is.

Dream sent many messages to Tommy and Wilbur, silently willing them to accept his call.

Soon Tommy finally noticed and sent a quick message back, asking dream to give him another minute. As he was worried about having hurt dream when he yelled at his faceless friend.

Meanwhile Philza and the Captain we're trying to distract Tubbo, ignoring everyone who had joined the call to check in on Tubbo.

As a fair few had seen the clips by now. Eret wanted to speak to Toby, but decided the best action would be keeping his fury away from Tubbo.

Hurtle before Fundy and Tommy had joined, attacked Tubbo's behaviour. The fact the kid was comfortable enough to potentially wear a dress and a skirt.

Eret asked Fundy to change calls, wanting to say it to someone. The fact Toby was being accused of being Trans or gay was just to far over the line.

Whether or not someone is, gives no one any right to attack them with that. Eret was certain Fundy would understand, it was nearly amusing in the horrid situation to see various people join the new call to understand what else was wrong.

Eret replayed the clip.

"You really like being a pretty boy" scoffed Hurtle over the call, everyone silently listened, the scene despite them not being able to see, was Hurtle and Tubbo waiting for the countdown until they could start building.

"I wouldn't mind being pretty, sure" nonchalantly commented Toby, at that point he was just tired, having been doing long streams for big projects on the newest SMP.

"I'm fine with your 'type'. Just don't talk about that dumb strawberry dress" mumbled Hurtle, having seen Twitter conversations between Eret and Tubbo over the dress and having it altered.

"Ok... What do you mean Type?" Asked Toby, his voice pitched slightly as he didn't know if Hurtle was joking or not.

"Like Gay, Trans, don't play fucking dumb, It's pretty fucking obvious." Snapped back Hurtle. The clip ending before anyone could hear more other then Toby saying 'wait', the voice call fell silent.

Tommy had finally invited Dream back in, having had Wilbur help him figure out how to apologise. The minute of preparation seemed to have been in vain as soon on Dream spoke.

"Tommy!" Gasped Dream.

The teen sighed and prepared to explain himself.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I screwed up. I need to know. What has Hurtle done to you" rambled Dream, struggling to find the words to truly show his concern.

"What?" Stammered Tommy, staring at his screen, finally examining chat slowly.

"He said something, and from what he said I know he messed with you, please Tom." Convinced Dream, anxious for his young friend.

"Tommy, what has Hurtle done?" Asked Wilbur, adding to the pressure.

"He just sent some rude messages and I blocked him. It's fine, it's Toby who really needs help right now" admitted Tommy, the elder two seemed to sigh in unison.

"Ok, so you blocked him. Good. Let's all just check back in on Tubbo, and try to either enjoy the rest of the game without Hurtle bothering us. Or if you two really aren't ok, then we'll be ok if you need time alone" offered Wilbur, having not completely heard everything Hurtle had said.

They reentered the chat with Tubbo, he had began talking with Awesamdude and Fundy about redstone, his teary voice giving way to his childish excitement. Toby was great in that regards, Having nothing truly hold him down for long.

He never got overly bitter over a game and that's all it was to him. A toxic person in a game. Best ignored and left behind.

Everyone else was trying to keep their cool, deciding to either finish their houses or listen quietly.

Hurtle was left to build while Toby's character ran around a small water fountain as if it was an NPC.

The tension was thick and nobody felt as excited as they previously had about the fun game they were playing. The whole situation ruining the entire vibe even for people who didn't get involved.

The event finished with Captainpuffy's team winning. The victory despite being celebrated didn't feel as sincere as it should have. Not when Hurtle was involved in the ceremony.

If only Tommy had of explained how serious Hurtle's cyber bullying had become.


	6. Peace before the....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo had finally come back online after spending time to himself. Purpled seemed to have started spending more time with Tommy and Tubbo.
> 
> Hurtle had been severely beaten down by social media, with only his loyal fans and people unaware of what happened sticking with him.

Tommy sat up as his phone rang, he tiredly stared at the screen and watched Wilbur's name show on screen.

With a sigh Tommy answered the call and quietly asked what was up, slightly missing his good friend. He hadn't touched Minecraft for several days.

"Hey! I know you're still dealing with everything that went down.... Good news Ranboo has gotten back online! He and purpled really wanted to do some stuff with you... If you're up to it mate" said Wilbur, he sounded tired and stressed.

Tommy chuckled and moved towards his computer, feeling a spark of excitement at the idea of playing with his friends.

"Will Tubbo be online?" Timidly asked Tommy, hoping beyond hope that his friend would be playing with him.

"He's playing with 5up right now, they have been inseparable since he learnt what happened to Tubbo, Dream actually messaged Tubbo and now they're all in a game of among us.... He's been pretty sad lately. I'll message Tubbo again, maybe 5up and Dream can convince him to play some Minecraft" explained Wilbur slowly, Tommy listening to each word carefully.

His heart broke hearing the affect on his friend. But knowing his friendship with the two others they would manage to convince him.

He logged online to the dream smp, safe and far away from Hurtle. Purpled, Wilbur, Ranboo, Technoblade and Ponk were online.

The amount of excited hellos in the chat made him smile, each person sending a supportive message and running over to his position.

He joined a VC after being asked and sat in silence for a second, hearing people join.

"You ready Tubbo?" Came 5up's voice, a long sigh was heard and Tommy felt a smile broaden on his face.

"Yea! Tubbo! We'll log on together!" Exclaimed Dream, their support was appreciated by Tubbo who was still rather to upset over the events to play with others.

All three logged in at once, 5up whooping in excitement.

"Tubbo!!!" Suddenly exclaimed Tommy, everyone else silently waited to hear Tubbo and Tommy get together again.

"Hey! How have you been?" Replied Tubbo, his happiness was obvious, as was the slight bit of anxiousness in his voice.

"Yea, I've been good! What.... What about you?" Asked Tommy, it broke the others to hear two of the youngest members of the SMP sounding so distant.

"Fuck this.... Tommy I've been pretty fucking sad! Ranboo! Purpled! You guys wanted to do something!" Exclaimed Tubbo, forcing himself to not make his friends feel bad.

"Yea!!" Agreed Tommy, the two laughed half heartedly, Dream shouted in excitement to hype them up.

"Yea!" Agreed everyone else seconds later, encouraged by Tubbo's sudden confidence.

Several hours passed, with the two having a surprising amount of fun with the help of many friends. With Karl, Quackity, George, Sapnap and so many more joining just to chat with the two.

They soon logged off from exhaustion, both needing quiet.

The next several days were filled with support and love. 

Meanwhile Hurtle was being torn down by furious fans, the most aggressive being the Tubbo fans.

He only had an average of 2,000 viewers now, which may seem alot, yet he had previously been averaging over 10,000.

His anger and hate growing worse as days passed. He wasn't letting anyone get away with damaging his ego and pride so terribly.

People were going to suffer.


	7. They're friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo and Ranboo spend a chill stream talking about random things, Tommy stumbles across a hate page and Hurtle talks about twitch con.

Ranboo hummed along with his music as he played on the dream smp, deciding he wanted to fix the server up more, as his friends are back to playing this server more.

His discord pinged and he looked at his other minister briefly, his character fell still as he looked.

"Ranboo! Big man, I just had a chip which was shaped like a pig" laughed Tubbo, Ranboo snorted, not surprised by his friends way of communicating.

"Don't tell techno" joked Ranboo, Tubbo laughed loudly before yawning, already moving to play his piano.

"I thought you were limiting your junk food?" Asked Ranboo, Tubbo rolled his eyes and pressed a few keys.

"Yea, I was just hungry" pointed out Tubbo, playing a new tune he'd learnt.

Ranboo felt the need to mess with his friend, but knowing how stressed Tubbo's been lately, he decided to not comment.

"Hey Ranboo? You excited to attend twitch con? I'm going to live stream it" said Toby, loudly pressing some high pitched notes.

"Yea! Kinda worried though, as long as you don't face reveal for me" laughed Ranboo, having decided he'd go, but remain masked.

"Yea, I'll rip it right off!" Laughed Tubbo evily before pausing to think.

"Nah, in all seriousness, I'm glad you're coming, it's going to be so much fun" admitted Tubbo, beginning to play a jazzy tune.

"That's all good, it's going to be fun!" Agreed Ranboo, both friends laughed as Ranboo had his character mine through some horrid looking cobblestone tower.

"Is that Tommy's?" Asked Toby.

"Oh yea, sorry, I probably shouldn't destroy it" replied Ranboo.

"Nah, it's fucking ugly, he won't mind" laughed Tubbo, his laugh bouncing through the mic.

As they laughed and Joked, Tommy sat in angry dissapointment, having been exploring the internet only to be dragged into a rabbit hole of hate.

Fans of Hurtle were blaming Tommy and Tubbo for his downfall, speaking of horrid things, some even going as far as wishing real life death.

Hate when allowed to prosper grows and changes into a beast of things going to far.

Tommy hovered his mouse to discord, his eyes scanning over a few sentences, he felt frozen, like he was stuck reading these messages.

**anonymous: FUcking shits. They're so annoying and loud, I watched the botez sisters once and that dyslexic one was playing chess. He was so loud and obnoxious, I just wanted to reach through my screen and smash his annoying head in.**

Tommy shook his head and forced himself to look away, horrified at the words, horrified at the death threats and sexualisation of them.

He shot a message to Tubbo to avoid the site and watch out for any viewers seeming wired.

Tubbo read the message and nodded to himself, before sending one in response, he returned to Ranboo who was speaking to his chat, frustration etched his voice.

"What's wrong?" Asked Tubbo, Ranboo paused as Tubbo jumped into his friends chat.

"Don't worry, I think some of Hurtles fans joined to complain" stated Ranboo as his mods worked hard to make the chat a pleasant experience once more.

Various members of Ranboo's normal chat were defending Tubbo, the kid was great at providing calm entertainment and messing about with the chat.

"Tubbo?" Questioned Ranboo, worried about his friend.

"It's all good. Phil has been banning a lot from his and our chats to" stated Toby, referring to himself and Tommy.

Ranboo sighed, dissapointed in how people treated the guy, sure he pokes fun and playfully makes fun of Ranboo, he's been nothing but a good friend.

"Oi! You fucking assholes, I'm trying to watch this boring ass stream, get lost!" Came Jschlatt's voice, taking Tubbo by surprise and making him squeek.

Meanwhile Hurtlepix was also streaming, reading his chat talking about being banned.

"Don't waste your breath guys, they're all a bunch of moronic brats" grumbled Hurtle, his screen filled with his plan for Twitch con.

"So anyway, once those assholes have their dumb dream smp thing, I'll do mine, and you can ask questions, it'll be fun and I hope you guys all enjoy your time" started Hurtle, going into depth on his time.

"But guys, before we end this up.. remember, it's a good thing all those assholes are coming, how else are we supposed to show em up" snickered Hurtle.

Tommy had sent the site to Wilbur who only told the teen to avoid it and let him deal with it, still guilty over having been unable to protect Tubbo.

Despite everyone being excited to meet up... What is going to happen to Hurtle?


End file.
